


Naismith - he's just such a little...

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Filk, Gen, Russian Filk, Translations by Tel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russian filk translation with audio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naismith - he's just such a little...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Нейсмит – это маленькая дрянь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6127) by Айриэн. 



> AKA my dubious ability to translate Russian and my dubious skills as a lyricist hopefully failing to combine into a vortex of suck.
> 
> The Russian Vorkosigan fandom did a series of lovely studio recordings of some of their filk, and about a year ago I decided to translate the last one, which exists in two recorded versions. The rhythm of my translation is closest to the Е. Адеев one, and you should be able to follow along. My translation is necessarily a little inexact. But fun!

**Нейсмит – это маленькая дрянь**  
by Айриэн(Airien)  
tto: "Лето - это маленькая жизнь" by Олег Митяев  
Russian lyrics: [here](http://www.diary.ru/~jetta-e/p129389474.htm)  
mp3 downloads of Russian version [[1]](http://barrayar.slashfiction.ru/media/naisimith_evg.mp3)(performed by Е. Адеев) [[2]](http://barrayar.slashfiction.ru/media/naismith_dono.mp3)(performed by Доно)  
translation: Tel

[If audio does not load, try reloading page]

Look at it, this lovely home where we all spend our days  
Yesterday I went to work, and I was simply stunned  
The nightmares that turn up here never come by accident  
They started at construction and they haven't ended yet

I could sit admiring him until the day is done  
The genius madman architect who built this all for us  
Only there's a hole in all the data coming in  
And none of our conclusions make the slightest bit of sense

I can't send all my people to go chase wildly  
after crazy rumors so I'll think smaller  
No-one could do this except perhaps Naismith  
And Naismith, he's just such a little jerk  
Naismith, he's a clever little jerk, sadly  
No-one ever beat him into obeying  
So I'll have to make whatever use I can  
Of Naismith being such a little jerk

It's strange, we work in ImpSec but we hardly ever meet  
I doubt he knows what godforsaken place he's in right now  
Meanwhile I'm in my office with an overheating chip  
I haven't heard a word from him for nearly the whole year

I hardly noticed that it's now the end of May  
There's too much else to know as part of my duty  
And when I don't yet know, I have to send Naismith  
And Naismith, he's just such a little jerk  
Such a little jerk but still a fleet adm'ral  
No-one can keep up with him and who'd want to  
He can't just do his job, he wants to win medals  
Naismith, he's just such a little jerk

He went to Jackson's Whole and he raised hell at every chance  
That goddamn Ceta funeral was really quite the mess  
Tomorrow I'm at work and he will certainly be back  
I'll have to see what I can do to keep him busy now

His jumpship went through Pol and made it here today  
He gave me his report and I'm not done reading  
The bill for this one comes to near the year's budget  
And really, he's just such a little jerk  
Naismith, he's just such a little jerk - and he  
Never will obey a single thing I say  
Gregor might command him but I nod and think  
'Naismith - he's just such a little jerk.'

  
(the 'lovely home' is of course "Cockroach Central", Imperial Security Headquarters, built by Mad Lord Dono Vorrutyer and reputed to be the ugliest building in Vorbarr Sultana. The lines about Cetaganda and Jackson's Whole are a bit off... I couldn't get 'the Cetas commemorate [f**king] the Emperor''s mother' to scan...)


End file.
